Abandoned
by Dixon-Vixen13
Summary: A little one shot that sprung to mind about a young woman left for dead. And who should stumble across her and offer her Sanctuary but the ruggedly handsome Negan. There is flirtation and smut involved so if you're not into it, this story is not for you. First fanfic in quite a while. Drop me a review and let me know what you thought.


**Just another Negan drabble because not so secretly I kinda love him haha! Team Negans, sorry not sorry. There will be smut ahead... read on at your own risk XD**

* * *

Lexi had been raiding a small convenience store on the outskirts of town when shit had hit the fan. Her and her companion had cleared the place of the dead and were loading their bags full of supplies when the front window had given way behind the weight of the army of undead trying to force their way inside.

"Time to go!" Lexi called out as she zipped up her backpack and threw it over her shoulder, making her way to the exit at the back of the building where they had gotten in. In her haste she wasn't watching where she was going and tripped over one of her previously dispatched walkers, her knee making a sickening pop followed by a sharp jolt of pain. "Ahhh motherfucker!" she screamed, "Quick Rose help me, they're coming" she said reaching out as she tried to scramble to her feet. But Rose didn't make a move, she just looked from Lexi, to the herd of walkers closing in and shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's either you… or both of us. And I'm not ready to die" Rose said as she turned and ran for the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Lexi screamed. "You fucking heartless bitch!" she yelled as she watched her disappear from view. As the undead neared closer she knew there was no way she was going to make it all the way to the door in time. Spotting a nearby ladder she hobbled as fast as she could and scaled it using her one good leg and all the strength she had in her arms. Perching herself on top of one of the large shelving units, she kicked over the ladder so the walkers couldn't get her. Could they even climb? Fuck it, she wasn't about to take that chance.

With a sea of walkers crowded below her Lexi knew she didn't have enough bullets to take them out, besides firing her gun would only attract more and that was the last thing she needed. She would just have to wait it out and hope that some of them would wander away.

"God fucking damn it Rose… I should have known better than to trust you" she muttered under her breath.

Carefully pulling up the leg of her cargo pants she surveyed the damage. Her knee cap was off to the side and the pain was unbearable if she so much as tried to move the joint a little. "Great… dislocated my knee cap and left for dead. What a fantastic day this has been" she groaned, her voice laced with sarcasm. She knew that it was going to hurt like a bitch, but the only way she had any hope of making it out of there alive was to put her knee cap back in place. Taking off her backpack she rummaged around for some supplies, grabbing out a bottle of water, some ibuprofen, a bandage, a t-shirt and a length of rope.

Setting her backpack down first she went about tying herself to the top of the shelving, just in case she passed out from the pain. The last thing she needed was to fall and become walker chow. Popping the pills in her mouth she took a large swig of water before rolling up the t-shirt and placing it in her mouth. Taking a deep breath she bit down on the shirt as she hesitantly pressed around her knee cap, wincing at the pain. 'Just get it over with' she thought to herself. As quickly as she could she grabbed her patella with her fingers and pushed it back towards the centre of her knee until she felt it pop back in to place, screaming into the rolled up t-shirt at the immense pain. After a few minutes once she had gathered herself she straightened her leg as best she could and wrapped her knee with the bandage.

It was now already dark outside so she decided it was best to settle in for the night. She scoffed down a protein bar and took another swig of water before double checking that she was still tied securely to the shelf. Carefully she lay down on the cold wood, keeping both her knife and her gun nearby. The sound of the dead groaning beneath her kept her awake for hours until pain and exhaustion became too great and she finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Lexi was startled awake by the sound of gunfire, and she quickly curled herself into a ball hoping not to be hit by a stray bullet as her eyes struggled to adjust to the daylight streaming in through the windows. As the gunfire ceased she carefully peered out from her hiding place to see about a dozen men making their way in through the broken window, taking out any remaining walkers as they fanned out through the building. With her leg the way it was, there was no way she was going to be able to make it to the exit at the rear of the building, and no doubt these guys already had it covered anyway. Grabbing her pistol she made sure the safety was off and ready to fire, just as she caught the eye of one of the men. "Hey you! Put your hands where I can see them" he ordered as he began fumbling for his gun, but she was much quicker and had her gun on him in an instant.

"Can you see them now?" she sneered sarcastically.

By this time more of the men had caught on to her presence and they all had their guns pointed in her direction.

"Well well, now what do we have here?" came a deep voice as a rather tall and slender man emerged from the small crowd. "How about you put down that gun huh sweetheart?" the man grinned charmingly. She wasn't sure whether she should be attracted to the man or afraid of him. He certainly had a commanding presence about him, and the barb wire covered baseball bat slung over his shoulder looked like it had seen plenty of action going by the amount of blood smeared all over it.

"No way!" she replied.

"I think you're a little outnumbered here Darlin'" he chuckled.

"I got a good aim, a full clip and a whole lot of fucking trust issues, do you really wanna see how many of your guys I can take out before they kill me? Lexi asked.

"Man! This girl has spunk!" he grinned as he addressed his men. "My name's Negan, and what's yours?" he asked looking back up at her.

"Lexi" she replied shortly.

"Lexi… Mmm, I like that" he told her with a devilish smile. "Now, how about we just have a nice little civil conversation here hmm? What do you say? Lower your weapons boys" he instructed and his men did as he asked.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Well me and my men here were just out looking for supplies when we stumbled across this little place. And judging by all these dead fuckers we just took out, it looks like we might have got you out of a bit of a pickle" he smiled.

"Well done… you want a fucking medal?" Lexi quipped.

"You're just full of piss and vinegar aren't you Darlin'… I like it! So, you gonna tell me what you're doing up there all by yourself?"

"Who says I'm by myself?"

"Well we scouted out this place pretty good and we haven't seen another living soul for miles so I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you're alone".

"I was searching for supplies with… someone. I got hurt. She left me for dead" Lexi told him.

"Damn… now that is cold. You bit?" he asked seriously.

"Nope, dislocated my knee. Couldn't run, so I had to improvise".

"Tell you what sweetheart, how about you come back with us. We got a safe place, food, shelter, people. Hell we even got a doctor who could take a look at that knee for you" Negan told her.

"What's the catch?" she asked, thinking it all sounded too good to be true.

"No catch, well not really. You just pull your weight, work for what you need just like everyone else".

Lexi thought about it for a moment. What did she have to lose? She had no one, and with her knee busted she wouldn't make it very far on her own.

"Ok yeah… I'll go with you".

"Alright then. Welcome to the Saviours Lexi" Negan smiled as he grabbed the ladder from the floor and propped it up against the shelf. "You got this or you need a little help Darlin'?"

"I got it" she said, not wanting to show any weakness. Carefully she climbed down without putting any weight on her bandaged knee. As she reached the floor she attempted to walk on it only for it to buckle, coming close to crumbling to the floor before a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"I got you Darlin'" Negan grinned down at her as he helped her from the building and into a nearby truck. Negan gave some instructions to one of his men before climbing in the other side, turning the key and the truck roared to life. "You're gonna like the Sanctuary" he grinned.

"The Sanctuary? It sounds like some old folks home where people go to live out their years playing scrabble and bingo until they die" Lexi quipped.

"You know what… I like you! With that wit, you're gonna fit right in".

"Jokes on you, coz I have never fit in anywhere in my life" she laughed.

"There's a first time for everything".

"So your friend… the one who left you for dead. He or a she?"

"She…Rose, and I don't know if I'd call her a friend… especially after that."

"So what's the deal, why did she run and leave you for walker food?"

"It's a long story, maybe I'll share it with you one day over a fire while we toast marshmallows and sing campfire songs" she laughed.

"Haha… okay. Touchy subject then" he chuckled. "Moving on. What did you do before all this?"

"I was in the military and had just completed my training as a Navy Seal before the world went to shit" she informed him.

"Now way! I didn't know there were any female Navy Seals"

"I was one of the first to enlist, and only one of two to make it through training".

"Holy Shit!" Negan exclaimed. "You know what, I could really use someone with your skills out on runs. What do you say? Wanna be a Saviour?"

"A Saviour. Is that what you all call yourselves?"

"It's an accurate description for what we do. We find people… like yourself, we save them and we give them a safe place to live, food and protection in exchange for working to keep the place running" Negan explained.

"You give them Sanctuary" Lexi stated.

"Exactly" Negan replied flashing one of his trademark charismatic grins.

"You got yourself a deal. As long as you don't expect me to go around calling you Jesus or some shit" she laughed.

"Negan will do just fine" he chuckled.

"Are you sure. Coz it's kinda fitting… 'Good day sir, do you have a moment to talk about our lord and _Saviour_ Negan'" Lexi giggled.

"With that sense of humour, you and I are gonna get on like a house on fire" Negan grinned.

Lexi was impressed with the sanctuary. Negan had told her that they had only been there for a little over a month, and in that time they had brought in a lot of new people brining their total to almost eighty. Not only that but it was well fortified and well stocked. She might have just found a new place to call home.

* * *

A couple months after joining the Saviours Lexi had worked her way up in the ranks very quickly. Along side Simon, she was now Negan's second in command. With her background as a Navy Seal, she was in charge of training the Saviours. He would always tell her that people were a resource, and he wanted his people as strong as possible. The less fighters they lost to the undead, the stronger the Sanctuary would be.

Negan had taken a liking to Lexi, and made it his personal mission to flirt with her every chance he got. He wasn't much of an open book, except when it came to her. He would often find himself slipping up and revealing a little bit more about himself than he intended. She was just so damn easy to talk to, and just like he had told her, they definitely got on like a house on fire.

Inviting her up to his office, under the guise of discussing their next supply run Negan poured each of them a small glass of scotch, which she politely declined.

"Not a drinker?" he questioned.

"Nope" she replied, somewhat proudly.

"Alright then" he grinned as he tipped her glass into his own. "More for me"

"You wanted to talk about the run?"

"No not really… I just wanted an excuse to get you up here, have a seat" he told her as he flashed her his most charismatic 'come fuck me' smile gesturing to the sofa and she followed his lead as he too took a seat. His usual black leather jacket was draped over his chair leaving him in a tight white shirt, making it hard for Lexi to ignore just how attractive he really was.

"Ever the trier aren't we" she chuckled. He had been attempting to get into her pants for the last month, and it wasn't that she didn't find him attractive but she kind of enjoyed turning him down. The small rush of power she got from knowing how badly he wanted her was exciting.

"You know it Darlin'… but how am I supposed to win you over if I can't ply you with alcohol" he chuckled.

"C'mon Negan… getting a girl drunk to get her to sleep with you. I thought you had better game than that" she jested.

"Oh I got game, don't you worry about that" he smiled devilishly, and she couldn't help but smile back. "So why don't you drink? Anything to do with you not trusting people?" Knowing that the young woman had some deep trust issues... "You trust me thought right?" he asked. "You know I'd bever take advantage of a woman".

"Yeah, of course I trust you. And, not trusting people isn't the reason I don't drink alcohol. Alcohol is the reason I don't trust people" she told him, trying to remain rather vague about the whole situation. But Negan was always one to pry.

"So what happened? Your boyfriend get drunk one night and cheat on you?"

"It's a long story, and it's a bit more complicated than that".

"We got all the time in the world" he stated simply, determined to know more about her.

"Do you remember the woman I told you about when we met?" she began, knowing Negan wasn't just going to drop it. He was bound to hear it sooner or later, so why beat around the bush.

"Uhh yeah vaguely. Rachael was it?"

"Rose".

"Rose right… what about her?"

"Well, she was more than just my companion. Rose was my mother…" she said as she looked over at him.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Just because a woman spits you out of her vagina doesn't make her a Mum" she told him seriously and he chuckled in response at her choice of wording. "She abandoned me when I was just two months old. She was an alcoholic, stayed sober enough to carry me for nine months and give birth to me, then she well and truly fell off the wagon, she cheated on my father and left us".

"Wow… that is rough. So how did you end up with her when the world went to shit?"

"I was posted at one of the military checkpoints when everything went down. And who should stumble by but her. So me being the forgiving person that I am, I took her in to our small group. Kept her safe, and what did I get in return? Left for fucking dead".

"She is one heartless bitch. Leaving your own kid to die? That is fucking cold".

"Well… now you know my life story. And you didn't even toast me some marshmallows" she chuckled referring to their conversation a while back.

Negan got up and sauntered over to his cupboard, pulling out a small blue box and tossing it to her. "I know it's not exactly toasted marshmallows Darlin', but it's as close as I could get" he grinned.

Lexi looked down at the box in her hands and smiled. S'mores poptarts. "How long have you been hiding these away?" she asked as she began to tear open the box.

"A couple of weeks… I thought they might come in handy. Especially if I couldn't talk you into having a drink with me" Negan chuckled.

"Oh so now you are trying to ply me with chocolatey treats?" she laughed.

"That depends… is it working?" he asked, his eyebrow raised as he stared intently at her.

"A little" she smiled as she tore open a pack and bit into the deliciously sweet treat. "Mmm that is good" she hummed. "Wanna taste?" Lexi asked as she held the pop tart out to him.

"Fuck yes I want a taste" Negan grinned devilishly as he eyed her. Reaching out he took her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth, taking the tiniest bite and savouring it as he licked his lips, Lexi watching him carefully, not able to stop herself from feeling a little turned on at the sight. Throwing caution to the wind Negan moved her hand aside and leant in capturing her lips with his own, tasting the lingering sweetness of the chocolate. "You know the pop tart is good… but I think your lips are sweeter" he whispered in his low husky growl, setting her whole body on fire as a shiver went down her spine.

Before she knew what was even happening, the pop tart was discarded off to the side and her lips were pressed against Negan's once more. If she had have known the man was such a damn good kisser maybe she would have given in to her desire and his constant flirtation a lot sooner.

His hands made their way to the buttons of her shirt and he made short work of popping each of them open, revealing a tight black tank top beneath. He carefully slipped the top off her shoulders letting it drop to the floor. Pulling at her body he encouraged her onto his lap and she gladly obliged, straddling him as his hands roamed over her torso. Lexi's shaking fingers toyed with the hem of his shirt and Negan chuckled lowly. "Well go on Darlin'… you know you want to" he whispered cockily.

Slowly she slid the garment up his body and tossed it onto the floor behind her. Lexi's hands continued to shake as she ran her fingertips over his skin admiring his toned slender physique and the dusting of hair on his chest.

"Why are you shakin' sweetheart?" Negan whispered as he nipped at the skin of her neck causing goosebumps across her flesh. "Do I make you nervous?"

"A little" she laughed as she looked up from admiring his body and locked eyes with him.

"Don't be" he smiled softly. "This has been a long time coming" he growled lowly as he removed her tank top. Lifting her to stand with him he unbuttoned her pants and pushed them down her legs and she stepped out of them, leaving her in just her bra and panties. "Jesus fucking Christ it's like Christmas!" he groaned as he took in the sight of her near naked body. "You are just fucking delicious" he told her as he leaned down and captured her lips again, not missing the way her pale skin turned pink at his words.

The taste of Negan's lips was sending her senses into overdrive. She craved more of him. Reaching down she loosened his belt and unbuttoned his pants pushing them down his legs. His hard throbbing erection evident beneath his boxer shorts. Falling back down to the sofa he pulled her back onto his lap and began to pepper her body with soft kisses, every now and then nipping at her soft flesh with his perfect white teeth.

"Shit Negan" she moaned in a soft whisper. He had barely touched her and she was already soaked beneath her panties.

He whipped off her bra, exposing her gorgeous perky breasts before lavishing her rosy nipples with his tongue, the feeling only fuelling the fire between her thighs. "Negan please… I need you" she moaned breathlessly.

"I knew you'd come around eventually" he smiled smugly.

"Shut up and screw my brains out you cocky bastard" Lexi giggled.

"Oh don't you worry darlin', I intend to" he ginned as he freed himself from his boxers. Pushing her panties aside he lifted her off his lap and lined himself up with her entrance before lowering her down, groaning as she sunk down his massive hard on all the way to the hilt. "Jeeeesus" he whispered. "You are so fucking wet for me baby"

Lexi began to set a slow pace as she bobbed up and down on him, enjoying the delicious friction that made her body tremble with pleasure. "Shit… Negan" she moaned as the scruff of his beard scratched delightfully at the skin of her neck as his teeth nipped at her tender skin.

"You like that darlin'?"

"Fuck yes I do"

Negan once again captured her lips with his own, his tongue dancing with hers as he picked up the pace a little, thrusting up into her, meeting her every move as she moved herself up and down on him.

Her body began to tremble more and Lexi knew she was getting close. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Lexi stilled her movements. "Oh no Darlin'… don't you dare stop" he grinned devilishly as he encouraged her to continue rocking her hips in that delightful rhythm and continued their pace.

"Who the fuck is it?" Negan called out.

"It's Simon boss" came the muffled voice from the other side of the dangerously unlocked door.

"Fuck off I'm busy" Negan said bluntly.

"Sure thing boss" Simon replied and Negan chuckled as he continued to thrust up into Lexi.

"Goooood girl" Negan crooned as he lavished her lips with kisses. "Fuck you are sexy as hell" he smiled as he took in her appearance. Her skin flushed a rosy pink, her gorgeous green eyes hooded with desire. Her body began to tremble uncontrollably beneath his hands and he pulled her in close, holding her naked body against his own as he began to push harder.

"Ohh fuck Negan… shit" she cried as the waves of pleasure crashed over her and her entire body trembling against him as she rode out her orgasm.

"God damn Lexi, you are so fucking delicious. Jesus Christ what are you doing to me?" he growled, his voice deep and gravelly and it might have just been the sexiest thing she had ever heard. He continued his relentless pace and spilled into her with a loud groan of pleasure.

They sat together for a moment, her head resting on his shoulder and his fingertips dancing along her spine as they caught their breath. "Told you we would get on like a house on fire" Negan chuckled.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
